


L'Animal

by SenTheSeventh



Category: Original Work
Genre: All the culpabilité religieuse, Folklore, Horror, M/M, Middle Ages, Priests, Prêtre pas niais, Religion, Religious Guilt, Vampire pas gentil, Vampire proche du folklore moyennâgeux, Vampires, moyen age
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 13:54:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13683039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenTheSeventh/pseuds/SenTheSeventh
Summary: "Il était midi, l'heure des démons ; la lumière s'étalait sur les êtres et les choses comme un onguent trop tardif sur une chair lépreuse..."Les vampires ne peuvent entrer chez quelqu'un sans y être invités, Tacitus le sait.Les vampires sont des monstres voilés d'un simulacre d'humanité, Tacitus le sait.La solitude est cruelle et le péché facile, et Tacitus le sait aussi.





	L'Animal

**Author's Note:**

> Oui, c'est la Saint-Valentin, donc je poste de la joie et du pur fluff.
> 
> Merci à Shad, relectrice d'élite comme toujours !

Il faisait froid et le vampire s'agitait au-dehors. Les longs doigts pâles de la créature trituraient les rebords des fenêtres avec une infinie patience, cherchant la faille, la faiblesse, le moment improbable où les règles s’altéreraient pour lui permettre d'entrer.

Il était midi, l'heure des démons ; la lumière s'étalait sur les êtres et les choses comme un onguent trop tardif sur une chair lépreuse.

\- _Bonjour, prêtre._

La voix du vampire, basse et mélodieuse, avait la froideur du tombeau.

\- Abomination.

Tacitus avait oublié la première défaite, la première fois qu'il avait consenti à répondre au monstre qui guettait à sa porte. Les textes disaient qu’un seul mot pouvait damner. Il y en avait eu bien plus.

\- _As-tu passé une bonne journée ?_

Deux yeux blancs croisèrent les siens, l'iris vide de couleur et de passion. À première vue, la beauté du vampire frappait comme un coup de poignard, l’ossature saillante de ses traits ciselée par une douceur juvénile. Passé cet instant, l'inhumanité subtile de ses yeux et de sa chair sans vie le rendait monstrueux. Ses lèvres rouges tranchaient sur son teint exsangue comme une plaie ouverte et son charme devenait une insulte, une injure, une obscénité. Son odeur n’était ni morte, ni vive : la senteur froide de la terre, l’écho ferreux du sang.

Face à Tacitus, le vampire avait depuis longtemps délaissé son masque : ni larmes, ni rires, ni dénis ou promesses. Ce n’était pas plus qu’une bête, peut-être moins encore. Les restes d'humanité qui lui faisaient tresser ses cheveux blonds, soigner ses habits ou sourire suavement tenaient des réflexes d'un prédateur. Il usait de sa beauté pour attirer ses proies, il s’appuyait sur ses lambeaux d’âme pour les conserver jusqu’à l’issue fatale.

Les doigts nerveux de la bête raclèrent machinalement le bois de la fenêtre.

\- _Je veux juste t'entendre parler._

\- Le vain bavardage est péché de l'âme.

Il n'aimait pas le rire bas du vampire. Le son rendait celui-ci trop humain.

\- _Tu me parles._

Tacitus ne répondit pas. Midi ne durerait pas.

\- _Tu boites,_ _prêtre_ _._

Le prêtre se redressa pour chercher son briquet d’amadou. L’air était froid et sec, déjà mordant. L’hiver serait rude, il l’avait lu dans la forêt et dans la nervosité des bêtes...

Il chassa ces pensées-là.

\- La chair mortelle est faible et percluse de douleur. C’est son lot.

La voix du vampire se fit plus pressante :

\- _Je peux faire disparaître la douleur._

\- La douleur est ce qui différencie l’homme de la bête.

La brûlure sourde qui couvait dans la cuisse de Tacitus battait au rythme de son cœur, tirée et compressée à chacun de ses mouvements. Le vampire ne répondit pas ; le prêtre n’eut pas la bêtise de croire à une victoire.

Pas plus à un acquiescement.

\- C’est le présent de Dieu à ses sujets pour leur permettre d’expier leur pêchés, poursuivit-il.

Comme pour récompenser sa sincérité, une flamme jaillit enfin de son briquet. Il y eut un son très doux, comme un soupir, et le vampire s’éloigna dans un froissement de feuilles mortes. Les bruits de la forêt reprirent tout d’un coup : les cris des oiseaux, le murmure des branchages, le vent et les craquements de brindilles.

Tacitus n’eut pas besoin des treize coups lointains de la cloche du village pour savoir que midi était enfin passé.

 

***

 

Peu de villageois s’attardaient dans les bois. Même en-dehors des mauvaises heures, ils abritaient ours, loups et sangliers ; parfois des brigands, aussi, mais rarement -- jamais longtemps. Et puis il suffisait d’une distraction, d’une blessure, de s’égarer sous les frondaisons pour être surpris. Loin des villes, loin des églises, la faim des loups-garous et le vampirisme des morts marcheurs s’assouvissaient librement sur les mortels.

Aussi Tacitus recevait-il peu de visites et celles-ci, de toute façon, restaient brèves. Chacun voulait voir le prêtre du bois, recevoir un peu de la grâce divine qui s’attardait sur lui, mais sa compagnie mettait mal à l’aise ; on craignait autant qu’on respectait un homme qui s’était consacré à la dangereuse solitude des anachorètes.

Il sut, à voir la femme, la raison de sa visite. Elle se tordit les mains plus fort à le voir, les traits ravagés par l’inquiétude. La lumière matinale accentuait la maigreur de ses traits avec une acuité cruelle.

\- Mon père...

\- Entre.

Elle passa l’embrasure de sa porte avec hésitation, comme si elle craignait de commettre un sacrilège.

\- Mon mari a disparu, lâcha-t-elle d’une voix aiguë, rapide, comme on arrache un bandage infecté.

Un sanglot se bloqua dans sa gorge. Elle serra une main sur l’autre à faire blanchir ses jointures.

\- Je peux prier pour son retour.

\- Il cherchait un loup-garou... Il est parti au soir, je l’ai supplié d’arrêter ! Mais...

Sa voix s’étrangla. Ses yeux restaient rivés sur la table de bois brut. Quelque chose de froid et d’amer tiraillait le ventre de Tacitus comme un nid d’épines.

\- C’était pire qu’imbécile. Pourquoi n’a-t-il pas engagé un chasseur ?

La femme étouffa un sanglot. Tacitus se maudit pour sa rudesse.

\- Gilbert... L’un des fermiers, il avait les flèches à bout d’argent... Il a payé mon mari...

\- Je ne peux rien faire pour lui. Je ne suis qu’un prêtre.

Il avait été soldat, avant, mais cet _avant_ avait été oublié quand il avait endossé l’habit. Les combats, les erreurs, les remords aussi cruels que ses vieilles cicatrices.

\- Je sais, dit la femme dans un souffle. Je me disais... Vous auriez pu le trouver.

Tacitus soutint son regard implorant : c’était son devoir et sa croix.

\- Comme tu vois, son corps n’est pas ici. Je prierai pour lui.

\- J’ai cherché aux abords de la forêt, dit-elle d’une voix pressante, et il entendit la culpabilité dans sa voix.

S’il avait bel et bien cherché et trouvé un loup-garou, son époux n’avait aucune chance de se trouver vers les frontières du bois. Même lors de leur démence de pleine lune, les bêtes restaient assez rusées pour favoriser les endroits isolés. Sans doute avait-elle eu peur de fouiller plus profondément sous les frondaisons ; faiblesse humaine, compréhensible.

\- Tu as fait de ton mieux. Je chercherai son corps.

Le soulagement qui se peignit sur les traits rudes de la femme lui serra le ventre. La survie de son époux ne tenait même pas du domaine du possible ; le seul réconfort qui lui restait, c’était la possibilité d’une sépulture chrétienne pour les restes. D’une main maladroite, elle fouilla dans son panier pour en tirer une bouteille de vin et du pain qu’il refusa.

\- C’est mon devoir. Je serai récompensé par ta piété.

\- Mon père...

Tacitus passa la porte, donnant le signal du départ. Elle eut la rébellion, inattendue, de poser quand même ses offrandes sur la table avant de le suivre. Il n’insista pas plus : ç’aurait été l’humilier par un excès de pitié.

\- Merci.

Elle hocha simplement la tête. Ses mains continuaient à s’étreindre nerveusement, en spasmes réguliers. Son regard se posa sur la jambe de Tacitus : elle avait remarqué sa boiterie, évidemment, et elle s’en inquiétait. Après tout, il était l’ermite de la région, homme presque plus saint que les curés de par sa solitude et ses pénitences, rempart contre Satan et ses nombreux suppôts.

La lassitude le prit soudain.

\- Ce n’est rien. Je me suis tordu la cheville en cherchant des herbes. Vas, mon enfant.

Elle s’inclina deux fois avant de tourner les talons. Les couleurs ternes de sa robe s’effacèrent vite entre les gris et verts de la forêt.

Après un temps, il partit à la recherche du cadavre.

 

***

 

\- _Tu as reçu de la visite ?_

La forêt, à minuit, se faisait plus silencieuse, ses murmures comme étouffés par un voile impalpable. Mais la voix du vampire avait la clarté d’une eau froide, la suavité d’un chant de rivière.

\- _Vin et pain. Quelqu’un voulait ta bénédiction, prêtre._

\- Je suis là pour ça.

_\- Se sont-ils inquiétés de ta jambe ?_

La cuisse de Tacitus était toujours douloureuse. C’était sa croix, envoyée par le Seigneur, et il en était heureux.

\- Oui.

\- _Mais pour leur bien, pas pour le tien._

\- Ça n’a pas d’importance.

Le vampire rit doucement – une cascade claire et suave qui cachait l’ironie moqueuse de ses propos.

\- _Tu es leur saint protecteur_.

\- Ne blasphème pas, gronda Tacitus.

\- _C’est la raison pour laquelle les villages s’accumulent près des_ _églises et_ _monastères. Ils pensent que la présence du sacré chasse les monstres et les morts. Ils ont dû être heureux de ta venue._

Tacitus ne répondit pas. La lumière de sa bougie n’atteignait les fenêtres qu’en échos affadis, si bien que le visage du vampire ne s’esquissait qu’en pâles tâches de lumière qui oscillaient avec le feu.

Il en semblait presque vivant ; le prêtre détourna les yeux.

_\- Moi, je t’aime pour toi-même_ , susurra la voix douce du vampire.

\- Ne parle pas d’amour !

La colère était un péché capital. Tacitus serra les poings et se rassit, rivant les yeux sur le bois qu’il sculptait. Les orbites aveugles d’une Marie à peine ébauchée lui renvoyèrent son regard et il le détourna comme un enfant coupable.

\- _Pourquoi ? Parce que tu ne veux pas croire que je puisse aimer ?_

\- Tu n’aimes pas, tu désires.

_\- Qu’est-ce qui différencie l’amour du désir ?_

Il ne répondit pas. Il avait déjà assez damné son âme pour cette nuit – et il craignait trop la colère ivre qui battait à ses tempes.

La voix du vampire s’éleva à nouveau,

\- _Je t’aime. J’aime l’épaisseur de tes épaules et les os saillants de tes mains, comme si ton Seigneur avait voulu tailler un vigile dans le roc et avait_ _trop rudement marqué les traits de Sa créature dans un accès tardif de hâte divine_ _. J’aime l’arc de ta nuque, la fatigue qui la plie et la volonté qui la redresse. J’aime ton nez cassé. J’aime toutes tes cicatrices, celle qui sépare ton sourcil, à gauche, et les phalanges qui manquent à_ _ta main_ _d’arme_ _, et l_ _es traits pâles qui creusent ta joue et ta mâchoire,_ _à droite_ _._ _J’aime tes yeux tombants_ _et tes cheveux courts et rèches_ _._ _J’aime tout ce qui est toi. J’aime ton obstination, ta fatigue et ta foi. J’aime tes silences et ta patience_ _._ _En quoi_ _n’_ _est-ce_ _pas_ _de l’amour, p_ _rêtre_ _?_

\- Le désir est un besoin de possession, un égoïsme. L’amour n’exige rien, il donne.

\- _Je peux te donner_ _beaucoup_.

\- Je ne veux rien que tu pourrais me donner.

_\- Même mon repentir ? Mon retour dans les rangs des croyants ?_

\- Tu n’en es plus capable. Ton âme est déjà damnée.

\- _Certains ont été pardonnés jusqu’au bûcher._

C’était le but même du châtiment et de sa lenteur, permettre le repentir jusqu’au dernier souffle. Mais les vampires, eux, n’avaient ni dernier souffle ni repentir à offrir. Ils n’étaient plus des hommes, à peine des bêtes – l’écho cadavérique de ceux qu’ils avaient été.

Tacitus ne répondit pas ; il s’était déjà assez damné pour ce soir – pour cette semaine, ce mois, cette année et cette éternité. Il revint à sa statue, sculptant copeau par copeau les plis chastes de sa robe ample et le relief de ses mains jointes en prières. Il n’était pas un artisan habile, mais les années de pratique lui avaient au moins donné la lenteur soigneuse de l’expérience.

_\- Tu sculptes un être humain, cette fois, prêtre ?_

Le silence avait le goût creux de la paix. Un instant, seuls résonnèrent les murmures et les craquements de la forêt nocturne.

\- _Tu espères tromper ta solitude avec des statues ?_

Il entendait le crissement incessant des ongles du vampire contre le bois des parois – l’insistance patiente d’un prédateur grattant à la porte qui le séparait de sa proie. L’espace d’un instant, Tacitus se demanda si c’était de l’impatience qu’il percevait dans la voix froide de la bête. La concupiscence, l’avidité étaient à la portée de n’importe quel animal…

Son couteau ripa et fendit profondément son pouce, la douleur foudroyant sa main jusqu’au coude. Punition divine, cent fois méritée, pour l’attention qu’il portait à la tentation à sa fenêtre.

Les ongles du monstre avaient cessé de gratter, et leur silence était comme un bruit qui étouffa Tacitus alors qu’il boitait pour chercher de quoi bander sa plaie.

Cette nuit-là, comme toutes les nuits, l’image du vampire se colla à ses paupières et refusa de les quitter.

 

***

 

\- _Tu boites toujours_ _,_ dit le vampire.

Tacitus leva la tête malgré lui. Il avait vécu trois jours et trois nuits dans la solitude, cherchant, priant et faisant pénitence. La voix de la bête avait percé sa bulle de sérénité douloureuse comme une aiguille rouillée.

Les yeux du mort marcheur croisèrent les siens, pâles et creux d’humanité. Il ne répondit pas.

\- _Mais ton pouce va mieux,_ _à ce que je vois_ _. J’ai trouvé un cadavre._

L’ermite retint les questions qui roulaient trop naturellement sur le creux de sa langue. Il s’était déjà trop damné sans chercher l’aide d’un suppôt de Satan, et ses pénitences – et la douleur sourde qui rampait dans sa cuisse comme des nœuds d’asticots – l’avaient trop affaibli pour qu’il fasse confiance à son jugement.

Le vampire le fixait toujours. Sa beauté blanche et violente avait l’obscénité d’une irruption démoniaque dans le cadre terne des bois. Sa bouche aux lèvres faussement tendres était une blessure ouverte sur des crocs ivoirins. Et il avait découvert ce que Tacitus avait cherché chaque jour après midi.

\- _Ne te soucies-tu pas de savoir où se trouve un corps privé de tombeau consacré ? Il n’a même pas reçu les derniers sacrements. Tu es dévoué à tes ouailles, n’est-ce pas ? C’est pour ça qu’elles te font l’aumône de pain et de vin, parfois._

La mâchoire de Tacitus se crispa jusqu’à ce que ses dents crissent, son ventre étreint par quelque chose de dur et glacé. La voix lui vint rauque de silence et de rage :

\- Tu es immonde.

\- _Immonde ? Je trouve que je pourrais l’être davantage. Je pourrais faire peser l’âme d’un vivant dans la balance, par exemple. Exiger que tu sortes de ta cabane en échange du salut d’une paysanne. C’est ton rôle aussi, non ? L’agneau sacrificiel qui protège son troupeau._

_-_ Tu ne tiendrais pas ta parole. Tu tuerais la femme et moi-même. Le Seigneur proscrit le suicide.

\- _Tu ne peux pas être certain_ _que je la tuerais_. _Et le sacrifice n’est pas un suicide. Jésus l’a pratiqué, n’est-ce pas ? Lui, pour les p_ _é_ _chés de l’Homme._

\- Le Seigneur proscrit les négociations démoniaques.

\- _Le Seigneur n’a-t-il pas_ _discuté_ _avec le Diable pour tourmenter Job ? Le fait serait,_ _prêtre_ _, que je pourrais t’offrir une chance de sauver une âme, menacer de transformer une innocente en vampire si tu ne te donnais pas. Je pourrais promettre sur tous les saints, sur Marie, Jésus, sur n’importe quelle tête y compris la tienne. Et tu pourrais refuser, mais tu n’oublierais jamais que tu l’aurais fait et à quel prix._

Tacitus ne répondit pas. Il aurait voulu prier, mais il n’avait jamais réussi à le faire lorsque cette voix douce et suave violait son silence. Même la douleur de la pénitence et du jeûne n’avait pas constitué une armure suffisante, et sa faiblesse actuelle y ouvrait comme une plaie béante que le vampire raclait à vif.

\- _Mais_ _tu vois, je ne t’ai jamais proposé la vie d’un autre contre la tienne._ _Je n’ai jamais appuyé sur les couteaux que je pourrais planter. Je discute avec toi,_ _à armes égales._

_-_ Que veux-tu ?

Tacitus avait tenté de charger sa voix d’une rage outrée, écœurée, haineuse ; il n’y entendait que l’amertume de la défaite.

\- _J’ai_ _traîné le cadavre près de chez toi. Tu le verras en sortant, demain matin._

Il ne parvint pas à trouver de réponse. Les yeux du vampire se rivèrent sur lui, le noir de ses pupilles obscènement perçant dans l’écran de ses iris décolorés, et ses lèvres froides s’entrouvrirent comme s’il avait voulu dévorer l’émotion que lui offrait le prêtre ; ses doigts se serrèrent sur le rebord de la fenêtre, deux échardes tirant de sa chair froide des gouttes de sang écarlate.

\- Pars, dit Tacitus.

\- _Non_.

\- Pars ! cria-t-il en frappant le mur.

Le bois craqua violemment, une planche se délogeant en partie. Tacitus se figea, ramené au calme par la violence de son acte ; des poussières de ténèbres dansèrent dans son champs de vision, une vague de faiblesse le rasseyant sur son tabouret. Le vampire pencha la tête de côté, comme surpris.

\- _Je te rends service et tu ne me remercies pas._

Le prêtre détourna la tête et pria à haute voix. La bête tenta de lui parler quand même, son timbre mélodieux sinuant par-delà ses récitations jusqu’à caresser ses tympans, mais il refusa de s’arrêter ; il s’agenouilla sur le sol de terre battue et accepta la souffrance qui enfla aussitôt dans sa cuisse ; il serra les mains l’une sur l’autre malgré les éclats de bois qui s’étaient plantés dans sa chair lorsqu’il avait frappé le mur. Il ferma les yeux, cria ses prières à la nuit jusqu’à ce que sa voix s’étiole d’épuisement.

Il ne fut pas exaucé.

 

***

 

_\- Tu meurs, prêtre._

Tacitus avait senti la venue du vampire, le silence surnaturel qui rampait jusqu’à lui. La présence de la créature étouffait le monde alentour – les bruits, les odeurs, les couleurs. Ne restait que l’éclat blanc de sa présence, la puanteur entêtante du sang qui s’accrochait derrière sa chair inodore – un néant dans la tapisserie de musc, de sève, de décomposition charnelle et végétale de la forêt.

Le désespoir monta en lui par-dessus la douleur et la fièvre. Il avait rampé pour rentrer avant la nuit, luttant à chaque instant contre le mal qui montait de sa jambe ; il avait planté les ongles dans le sol gras de pierres et d’éclats de bois, il avait pleuré sans honte des larmes de douleur alors qu’il forçait à bouger des muscles qui ne tenaient plus qu’à peine. Finalement, la résignation l’avait emporté. Orgueil que d’aller chercher sa subsistance si loin malgré sa jambe pourrissante. Châtiment divin que la chute prévisible qui lui avait rompu la cheville. S’il avait eu un couteau sous la main à cet instant, il se serait sauvé du vampire à cet instant même, d’une lame dans le cœur.

Il n’avait pas d’armes. Il avait attendu la fin.

Le vampire le fixait toujours, patient, infiniment patient, et proche, beaucoup trop proche. Tacitus força sa langue engourdie à s’activer :

\- Le Seigneur… l’a décidé.

\- _Alors tu mourras avec joie_?

\- Oui.

Le vampire s’agenouilla dans un froissement de tissu. De si près, les effluves du sang piégé dans sa carapace de chair étaient insupportables à sentir. Sa proximité avait le parfum irréel d’un cauchemar.

Une prière vint aux lèvres de Tacitus ; les mots en étaient aussi creux que les yeux de la bête.

Il saisit la main du vampire avant qu’elle le touche, et son épiderme froid lui brûla les doigts. Sa force n’était plus sienne ; la bête se dégagea aisément et lui toucha la gorge.

La peau glacée, insupportable, lui arracha un tressaillement. Il retroussa les lèvres, un grondement mourant au fond de sa gorge avant que l’horreur le fasse taire.

\- _T_ _on cœur bat comme s’il n’était pas d’accord avec ta foi, prêtre._

_-_ Tais-toi.

\- _Le suicide est un grave péché, n’est-ce pas ?_

\- Pas... au prix... de la damnation.

Mains froides sur sa gorge, sur ses joues, chaque contact une corruption et une caresse qui le faisait tressaillir ; la fièvre, le plaisir, le sentiment horrible qui lui lacérait le bas-ventre. Deux yeux froids rivés dans les siens – il mourait, oui, et la partie animale de son être hurlait sa peur et sa soif de vivre tandis que l’autre, celle qui méritait une chance de Paradis, l’accueillait avec sérénité.

\- _Écoute ton corps,_ _prêtre_ _. Écoute_ _la vie qui bat dans tes veines et veut prolonger chaque seconde qui lui est accordée ; moi, je l’entends. Ne t’a-t-elle pas été donnée par Dieu ? N’est-elle pas_ _sacrée ?_

_-_ Ne parle pas de sacré !

La blancheur du visage du vampire flottait dans la nuit comme un astre de corruption, auréolée de ses longs cheveux pâles. Le poing serré de Tacitus fut saisi entre deux mains glaciales :

\- _C’est parce que je ne suis plus ni vif ni sacré que je peux en parler bien mieux que la plupart des hommes, prêtre. Je suis mort et je sais mieux vivre que toi. J’ai plus de plaisir à toucher, goûter, contempler. Je suis plus heureux que toi dont le cœur bat encore. Tu as si peur de dilapider tes richesses que tu les flétris,_ _prêtre_ _. Je préfère ma mort à ta vie._

Tacitus ferma les yeux, mais les traits du vampire se faisaient plus précis contre les ténèbres de son aveuglement. Les prières, au moins, lui venaient toujours – gravées dans sa chair et son esprit par le burin des jours et des nuits. La bête les détestait, il le savait, Dieu ! Il s’en réjouissait. S’il pouvait le repousser, l’éloigner juste assez longtemps pour échapper au pire…

Un éclat de voix brisée lui échappa lorsque la bouche du vampire effleura sa gorge, juste en-dessous de son lobe d’oreille. La luxure abjecte qui lui tordit le ventre lui fit monter le cœur au bord des lèvres, et puis la douleur le faucha à nouveau. Sa jambe était le centre des enfers, des fourneaux de venin et de pourriture qui ravageaient ses membres comme des nœuds d’aiguilles ; il sentit sa bouche s’ouvrir en un cri muet, ses mains se serrer sans savoir si elles étreignaient quelque chose.

\- _Ça sera douloureux._

Ce ne fut qu’à cet instant que la peur prit Tacitus – la terreur abjecte de la morsure et de la damnation. Sa main toucha quelque chose, tira sur les cheveux du vampire :

\- Non !

_\- Oh, je ne vais pas te mordre. Pas si tu as l’air de survivre. Mais je ne sais pas si tu_ peux _y survivre._

C’était la première fois qu’il entendait un autre sentiment que l’avidité dans la voix trop douce du vampire : l’inquiétude, brève – horrible d’humanité. Soudain, la fatigue ou le néant le prirent. Il ferma les yeux sans plus attendre que le désespoir. Les mains sur sa cuisse, traînées froide qui enflammaient ses reins. La douleur, un monstre ahanant qui lui écrasait les poumons.

Un fil contre sa peau – compréhension tardive : une lame.

\- _Ne te mords pas la langue_ , dit le vampire. _Et ne meurs pas,_ _prêtre_ _._

Puis la torture.

 

***

 

Le monde avait la couleur de la faim.

Tacitus se redressa ; l’air sentait le sang, la terre et la putréfaction. Son cœur battait, le Seigneur soit loué !, se jetant contre ses côtes comme s’il espérait les briser ; sa main ne sentit pas de traces de morsure à sa gorge.

Sa jambe ne lui faisait plus mal. Il baissa les yeux, aperçut avec un élancement le tissu tranché de ses chausses. Amputation. Il avait survécu, comme le vampire l’avait espéré, et il se haïssait d’apprécier autant la santé de son corps régénéré.

Mais la faim lui serrait le ventre comme un étau. Il essuya la salive au coin de ses lèvres, maudissant les vertiges familiers qui noyaient les couleurs du monde. Où était-il ? Un bâtiment de pierres aux murs vacillants, un toit vermoulu abritant vermines et chauve-souris. La porte avait disparu depuis longtemps et donnait sur des bois empressés à coloniser les pierres intruses. Pas trace de meuble, quelques débris qui achevaient de se déliter sur le sol de terre battue, parmi les odeurs rémanentes de paille depuis longtemps décomposée.

Tacitus se redressa, chancelant. L’odeur des bêtes était insupportable quand la faim lui fouaillait les tripes ; il devait concentrer toutes les forces de sa volonté pour ne pas se transformer et chasser. Quelle heure était-il ? Beaucoup trop tard, la nuit pleine. Le vampire était là, quelque part. Il l’avait traîné… chez lui, peut-être, et l’avait laissé là. Seul. Sans le mordre. Ce n’était pas anormal, raisonna-t-il. La bête voulait séduire son âme plutôt que convertir son corps seul ; ça passait par la fausse gentillesse, la générosité face à la faiblesse…

Il avait faim. La part humaine de lui-même s’agrippait à ses derniers remords, mais son corps et ses instincts s’alliaient contre lui : ses mâchoires claquèrent par réflexe, ses membres s’élongeant et s’altérant pendant que le prenait cette douleur familière qui annonçait la défaite de lui-même. Le monde s’étrécit ; une pointe d’acier.

Tacitus partit en chasse.

 

***

 

Quels vestiges de conscience le redirigèrent vers les ruines et le guidèrent jusqu’au vampire, il ne le saurait sans doute jamais. Peut-être l’odeur du sang qui coagulait sur les pierres froides, peut-être… Non.

La bête gisait comme les pantins désarticulés que Tacitus avait vus jadis sur le champs de bataille. Ses habits s’ouvraient sur des lambeaux de chair et de tissus, un charnier creusé à coup de crocs et de griffes ; sa cage thoracique était une mâchoire aux dents déchaussées. L’âge avait taché sa peau blême et sillonné ses traits fins, pillé l’or de ses cheveux et racorni sa beauté. Ses doigts déformés frémirent à l’approche du loup-garou puis, péniblement, il redressa la tête.

\- _Eh bien, tu as survécu._

Sa voix était un raclement de feuilles mortes qui sifflait étrangement à travers ses organes déchirés. La familiarité et l’étrangeté simultanées de son apparence capturaient l’attention de Tacitus plus qu’il ne l’eût fallu quand la conscience lui échappait encore à moitié, de l’eau vive entre les doigts d’un assoiffé. C’étaient les traits qui hantaient sa solitude ; c’était un autre, affaibli et mourant – nouvelle offense à la Nature et à Dieu, qu’un cadavre pût être en train d’agoniser, mais évidence tant pour son intelligence humaine que pour ses instincts animaux. Il s’approcha à pas lents.

\- _Alors ? C’est ton Dieu qui m’a guidé à toi pour te sauver, ne penses-tu pas ? C’est ton Dieu qui t’a sauvé lorsque j’ai amputé ta jambe et c’est ton Dieu qui t’a mené vers moi en cet instant._

\- Je ne t’écouterai pas.

Les joues du vampire s’étaient creusées sous l’incurvation de ses lèvres desséchées ; il fallut un instant à Tacitus pour lui reconnaître un sourire, le premier depuis que la bête avait constaté l’inutilité de ses subterfuges face à lui.

\- _Qu’en_ _comprends_ _-tu, prêtre ? Tu devrais savoir_ _interpréter_ _la parole divine à travers_ _S_ _es actes, non ? Les villageois le croient, en tout cas._

L’ermite s’agenouilla auprès de l’homme – la créature. Sa chair n’avait toujours aucune odeur, et elle avait saigné le sang d’un autre. Carcasse rejetée par le monde et les sens. Toucher sa gorge et la sentir si froide et matérielle, la peau fragile ployant sous ses doigts, avait quelque chose de surréel.

Il pouvait rompre la bête ici et maintenant. Revenir aux murmures silencieux de la nuit, la solitude sacrée où se consacrer à Dieu et lutter contre l’Animal qui le perdait à chaque souffle. Le Ciel l’exigeait. Le reste n’importait pas.

\- Je dois te rendre au Seigneur.

_\- Me tuer ?_

\- On ne tue pas un mort.

Les yeux blancs du vampire croisèrent les siens. De si près, il pouvait voir les veines qui traversaient la porcelaine de sa cornée comme des broderies délicates de pampre et d’écarlate.

_\- Tu ne veux pas savoir qui m’a mis dans cet état ?_

Non, il ne voulait pas savoir, pas quand le loup en lui se souvenait du goût d’une chair froide et tendre. Le monde vacilla, les couleurs clignotant en nuances de gris. Il n’avait pas eu le temps des prières et des pénitences pour raffermir sa chair ; l’animal était encore trop proche et pressant.

\- _Dès que j’ai fini de_ _te_ _couper_ _l_ _a jambe, tu t’es transformé. L’instinct est une belle chose, n’est-ce pas ? Un corps qui veut vivre. Tu as repris des forces sur moi jusqu’à ce que je réussisse à t’assommer. Je t’ai traîné en sûreté malgré tout, mais la bête et l’homme semblent animés de la même férocité._

\- Tu es un monstre.

_\- Et qu’es-tu, prêtre ?_

Tacitus ne parvint pas à répondre. Deux mains glaciales se posèrent sur celle qu’il avait laissée sur la gorge du vampire. Leur contact exhalait une douceur et une avidité infinies.

\- _Je t’aime. Tu le sais, n’est-ce pas ?_

_-_ Tu savais…

\- _Bien sûr. Le seul loup à_ _me_ _désobéir. Je t’ai vu chasser à chaque pleine lune_.

Tacitus n’arrivait pas à parler ou à penser. Ses doigts restaient inertes contre la peau lâche de l’abomination blessée. L’urgence d’agir était sa seule certitude, mais trop faussée par le sang dont le goût s’attardait sur sa langue. Il était un monstre. Il était un pécheur. Il devait mourir. Il ne pouvait pas se tuer. Le vampire devait mourir...

_-_ _Donne-moi ton sang_.

\- Non.

\- _Je_ _t’ai offert_ _sans compter et sans espoir de réciproque. C’est ce que tu appelles amour, n’est-ce pas ? Et toi, comment s’appelle_ _ce que tu fais_ _?_

\- La piété.

\- _Alors je suis bien moins cruel que ton Dieu._

La main de Tacitus se resserra sur le cou du vampire. Il croisa deux yeux laiteux, percés de l’épingle noire de pupilles étrécies ; un élancement, presque un vertige – il s’arc-bouta par réflexe sur les lambeaux lacérés de sa volonté et sa foi et faillit – encore une fois, une énième fois, la chute lente et insidieuse vers la perdition à laquelle il avait été promis. Ses pensées s’écrasèrent sous une docilité brûlante, imbécile, et les doigts de la bête se refermèrent sur sa nuque sans qu’il songe à protester.

\- _Penche-toi, bien-aimé_.

Tacitus attendait la morsure – une panique sourde par-delà sa transe –, mais ce fut une lame qui mordit sa gorge. Le sang et la douleur jaillirent aussitôt ; il haleta, un éclair d’angoisse avant que la bête le tire à lui, des lèvres froides se pressant contre sa peau, une langue avide fouillant sa plaie. Ses mains se crispèrent contre le sol roide, s’égratignant contre les fragments de roche. La souffrance était une brûlure obscène, sa plaie maintenue ouverte par la soif du vampire, les crocs du monstre pressant contre sa peau en une parodie horrible du baiser d’un amant. Il souffla pour contrôler sa respiration ; son corps entier se révoltait contre la succion, une sueur froide s’amassant au creux de son dos.

L’étau mental qui pesait sur lui s’était dissipé. Il se dégagea brutalement, se laissant tomber en arrière, aussitôt agenouillé, prêt à attaquer – _non_ , résister à l’Animal, se battre en homme, ignorer la vitesse à laquelle sa blessure se refermait sous sa paume. Il n’était pas un damné. Il n’était pas un monstre, une bête, une âme perdue. Il n’était pas…

Le vampire se redressa. Sa jeunesse surnaturelle lui était revenue ; ses cheveux clairs tombaient sur ses épaules comme une tapisserie d’or fin, ses cils ourlant l’écrin de ses yeux comme les ciselures d’un joyau ; sa nudité pâle et souple s’offrait sur le sol ruiné comme le corps d’une prostituée sur sa couche. Le sang avait coulé de ses lèvres tendres jusque sur ses joues, son menton, sa gorge trop blanche.

Son visage avait presque les couleurs de la vie.

Il se laissa aller sous le poids de Tacitus comme un roseau aurait ployé sous la vague. Sa bouche s’ouvrit lorsque le prêtre tira sur ses cheveux, dévoilant le rose vulnérable de son palais, de sa langue offerte, l’humidité ivoirine de ses dents inhumaines.

Il embrassait avec la même avidité patiente avec laquelle il avait désiré Tacitus, et sa salive avait le goût du sang.

Le corps du vampire se réchauffa tout naturellement sous les mains du prêtre, se pressant contre lui comme le papillon contre la flamme. Tacitus ne se souvenait même pas de la dernière fois qu’il avait touché un autre – qu’il avait _aimé_ un autre. Sa peau accueillait celle de son compagnon comme l’assoiffé accueille le vin, avec une ivresse avide, violente, sensible aux larmes ; la fermeté d’un corps éternellement juvénile, tiède et souple sous ses doigts, le relief des os lorsqu’il empoignait ses hanches ou tordait ses bras au-dessus de sa tête. Les mains du vampire ne cessaient de se nouer sur sa nuque, ses épaules, ses jambes étreignant sa taille pour le garder contre lui – possessivité des caresses, des baisers, des coups de langue qui goûtaient la sueur sur sa gorge et le goût de sa bouche. Le désir de Tacitus avait la force de sa foi ; les lèvres du monstre étaient ses prières, son corps ses pénitences.

Et, pour une fois, son dieu lui répondait.

Le plaisir lui était si étranger qu’il eut mal, au début – et puis son corps oublia, ou se souvint ; son amant le guida entre ses cuisses alors, dans l’étroitesse impossible de son corps…

La nuit se perdit, et Tacitus avec elle.

 

***

 

Il faisait chaud et la forêt murmurait au-dehors.

L’absence du vampire avait un bruit : celui de ses doigts qui ne trituraient pas le bord des fenêtres, celui de sa voix qui ne traversait plus la solitude bruissante des bois. Il était minuit ; l’ombre nimbait les êtres et les choses comme un voile généreux.

Trois jours de remords au bord de la démence, sept jours de pénitences sans trêve ; il avait survécu. _Volonté divine_ , aurait susurré l’être sans nom qui avait partagé sa couche.

Un exorciste et ses assistants étaient passés sous son toit. Il vivait seul dans la forêt ; on avait trouvé une flèche d’argent ensanglantée au plus sombre des bois ; on disait qu’il boitait ; ils savaient qu’il comprendrait.

Il avait compris. Il leur avait montré sa chair nue, saine, sabrée seulement de ses anciennes blessures de soldat, et ils l’avaient remercié tout en le dévisageant de leurs yeux inquisiteurs. Peut-être reviendraient-ils. Peut-être accepteraient-ils, cette fois, de rester sous son toit – à la pleine lune, attendant sa transformation inévitable. Peut-être. Ils s’étaient remis en chasse.

Le vampire aurait parlé du péché de suicide, fût-il indirect.

Tacitus sculptait. C’était gâcher une bougie, honnêtement, mais il se réveillait souvent en pleine nuit. D’ordinaire, il priait. Aujourd’hui, il esquissait la silhouette d’un Saint Thomas, laissant deux trous amputés là où se fixeraient ses bras levés vers un Dieu invisible. La chaleur faisait luire les doigts du prêtre sur la poignée du couteau ; sa lame égratignait le silence comme les coups de dent répétés d’un rongeur.

Ses gestes étaient devenus machinaux quand le silence s’approcha.

Tacitus leva la tête. Le visage du vampire, doré par la flamme, était une soierie de couleurs où tranchait le rouge de ses lèvres ; il n’affichait pas d’expression, comme à l’ordinaire, il n’en avait pas besoin, ils le savaient tous deux.

\- _Bonjour, prêtre._

Un rayon de bruit, suave comme le chant d’une rivière.

\- Abomination.

\- _Tu me réponds enfin. T’es-tu pardonné ?_

Il aurait pu demander _m’as-tu pardonné_ , mais la question n’aurait eu aucun sens – et cela aussi, ils le savaient tous les deux. Leurs secrets et leurs silences se joignaient comme des jumeaux conjoints, des reflets, des ombres.

\- Non.

_\- Me laisseras-tu entrer ?_

\- Non.

Il y eut un bruit très doux, comme un soupir, mais Tacitus ne regardait pas le vampire : il se relevait lentement, les membres engourdis par son agenouillement prolongé.

_\- Que veux-tu faire, prêtre ? Recommencer à zéro, comme si rien ne s’était passé ? Attendre la prochaine pleine lune ou ton prochain abandon ?_

L’ermite épousseta les genoux de sa robe et jeta un œil autour de lui. Sa paillasse inconfortable, tas de paille et de mauvais lin ; la maie trouée où il gardait ses affaires ; la table et le tabouret qu’il s’était fabriqués, son bol et son couteau ; et puis la rangée silencieuse de ses statues – quelques animaux maladroits, sa Marie aveugle, un Saint-Pierre abandonné qu’il n’avait pas osé détruire et son Saint-Thomas inachevé.

_\- Qu’espère-tu ? Que si tu te repens assez, que tu te punis assez, tu guériras de ta nature et tes péchés ? Abandonne, bien-aimé ; laisse-moi entrer, abandonne-toi. Moi, je t’aime quoi que tu sois et quoi que tu fasses. Pas ton Dieu._

La bougie s’étouffa comme un songe lorsque Tacitus souffla dessus ; les ténèbres tombèrent, enfin, noyant dans l’ombre la pièce étroite et nue. Dehors, les étoiles scintillaient comme les pointes de flèches innombrables et la lune était une perle brisée, un fruit dévoré qui pendait dans le ciel comme un trophée pourrissant.

\- _Prêtre._

Tacitus savait, maintenant, quelle émotion s’entendait dans la voix du monstre lorsqu’il l’appelait.

Il ouvrit sa porte, passa le seuil et la referma derrière lui.

Il eut le temps d’un sourire avant que les doigts froids du vampire ne se posent sur sa nuque.

La nuit, sur sa langue, avait le goût suave du triomphe.

 

 

Fin


End file.
